Shiki Granbell
(Formerly) |occupation=Adventurer |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Granbell (Formerly) |relatives=Demon King (Adopted Grandfather) |ability= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }}Shiki Granbell (シキ・グランベル Shiki Guranberu) is an orphaned human raised by the residents of Granbell. He is currently an Adventurer and a member of Shooting Starlight. Appearance Shiki is a lean young boy of average height with raven-colored spiky hair which partially covers his slanted eyes and thin eyebrows. He dons a small, white bandage on his left cheek as well as a red pouch around his waist. His main attire consists of a red and black, open jacket with pockets on either side of the chest. Two black laces attached to the neck of his jacket hanging behind his head. Underneath he dons a simple white, v-neck shirt; a red design on the front patterns out into a Y''-shape. The green baggy pants house his lower body, with a noticeable white detail on both sides. His choice of footwear consisting of a pair of simple, black shoes.Edens Zero: Color Spread Personality Shiki is a carefree, blunt, and eager individual. Because he lived his entire life in the robotic Granbell Kingdom, he never saw another human in his life before meeting Rebecca. Due to this, he's very curious and awkward around people - best exemplified by his habit of asking strangers to "be his friend" and his invasion of people's personal space.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 16-20 Shiki has a strong sense of loyalty and refused to leave Granbell for many years so that he could take care of the robots of the park. And even when he was apparently betrayed by the robots, he still considered them his friends and tearfully thanked them and promised to always remember them.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 75-76 However, he also has a strong sense of justice as when his friends seemingly betrayed him, he attacked them in order to protect the people he had just met, going as far as to put himself in harms way to allow strangers to escape.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 47-61 History Shiki was brought to the Granbell Kingdom by his adoptive grandfather, The Demon King.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Page 29 One day, as Shiki along with The Demon King and Michael watched comets fly, his grandfather told imparted on him the importance of exploring the universe and finding friends.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 2-4 Synopsis Current arc Shiki meets Rebecca and Happy after they arrive in Granbell Kingdom, literally dropping in on them as they were faced with a giant robotic cat monster. After realizing that Rebecca is another human and being punched for invading her personal space, Shiki asks Rebecca to be his friend but is rejected. He then follows Rebecca and Happy as they flee back to the town. After greeting them again, Shiki introduces them to all of his friends before taking part in a large celebration with them and then falling asleep. After waking up to discover that his hair had been cut, he discovered the robots had captured Rebecca and Happy and tried to kill them in order to take their ship in order to get revenge on humanity for abandoning them. (This was later revealed to be just an act to get Shiki to leave with them before the robots of Granbell ran out of battery power, leaving him alone.) After saving Rebecca and Happy from the robots and offering to stay behind to give them time to escape, Rebecca pulls him along with her acknowledging him as a friend. They then begin their adventure into the Sakura Cosmos and Shiki expresses that he misses his friends but is eager to make one hundred more in the universe.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 13-62 Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Shiki can control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls (by making gravity sideways) and float in the air by making gravity upside down.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 53-61 It is known as a power of the Dark AgesEdens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 54 and Shiki describes it as a power he inherited from his grandfather.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 60 * : Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places and destroy nearby buildings.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 55-58 *'Magimech Attack: Gravity Center' (魔械流 重心 ''Makairyū Jūshin): Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting his own gravity and pulling the target to the ground.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 18-19 Mechanical Skills: Shiki frequently did repairs on the robots of Granbell to keep them from falling apart.Edens Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 27-29 Trivia *Shiki shares the same name as the protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Monster Hunter Orage. *The name Shiki also means four seasons (四季). This follows the trend of Hiro Mashima naming his main characters based on seasons. Battles *Shiki Granbell vs. King *Shiki Granbell, Rebecca & Happy vs. Blue Garden Thugs References Category:Characters Category:Male